Freezer burn is browning patches visible on the surface of the food stored in the freezing compartment (known also as “freezer”) caused by moisture lost by the food. The freezer burn is not dangerous for human health but it is a visible aspect showing a deterioration of the food and usually the user cuts the colored spots and throws them away.
To prevent freezer burn, a correct food wrapping can be suggested in order to avoid evaporation of moisture and escape of moisture from the food.